She Could Have Been Mine
by gothygurl
Summary: Sonf fic. She Could Have Been Mine by Keith Anderson. in Jacob's point of view. dont read if your a team Jacob fan. on second thought read it anyway.


**i dont own the song- she could have been mine by keith anderson. i dont own the characters they belong to the great stephnie meyer. but i do own the idea and story. enjoy**

_I remember summer_

_Of nineteen ninety three_

_She was tall and blond and tan and man_

_She was all in love with me_

It was 2001 I was at the beach with Embry, Quil, and Paul. We were playing a game of football. Paul threw the ball to far for Embry to catch it and it hit a girl on her head as she was reading. She looked over at us while she was rubbing her head. I ran over to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay." I asked her. She was hands down the best looking girl I ever saw. She had on a blue bikini that stood out against her tan skin. She had long brown hair with red highlights due to the sun.

"I was just hit in the head with a football and your asking me if I'm okay." She looked at me with beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she was really pissed.

"Umm yea?" It came out as a question.

She just laughed and said "I'm fine. That friend of yours has quite an arm."

I laugh and look back at the guys. "Yea that's Paul for 'ya he likes to show off. He thinks it will get him some girls."

"Has it ever worked?"

"No." I said laughing and she joins in.

"I'm Bella." She says sticking out her hand.

"Jacob." I say taking her hand.

_She started talking about out future_

_And it scared me half to death_

_So I ran away but to this day_

_Her memory takes my breath_

Two years later

I sat at the kitchen table talking to Bella as she made dinner. Its been two years since that day at the beach. 4 days after that we went on a date. 5 months after that I told her I loved her. We were still in school going to UCLA. Her parents bought her an apartment when she moved out here from Phoenix. I stayed with her most nights instead of going back to the dorm room I share with Quil.

"Jake….Jacob."

"What?" I looked up and saw her looking at me with a smile on her lips.

"I called your name like 5 times. What were you thinking about?"

"You."

She blushes and sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"How was class?" She asked me.

"Boring like always. Yours?"

"It got canceled. The professor was sick or something. Me and Alice went to the mall and shopped." She laughed and rolled her eyes at the memory.

She and Alice have been best friends since they were three. They are the complete opposite of each other. Bella was tall, tan, brown hair, brown eyes. She was soft spoke and had no balance what so ever. Alice was short, tan, short spiky black hair, blue eyes, loud and always hyper. She was like the energizer bunny, she was always going. And she had balance. But they were closer than any one I have ever known with their best friend. When Bella applied for UCLA Alice applied the day after. Her parents got her the apartment next to Bella's so they could be as close as possible with out living with each other. She always dragged Bella to go shopping even though she hates it. Another thing they don't have in common. Alice lives in the mall where to Bella lives in the book store.

"Did you get anything?"

"Alice was there. Its impossible to not get anything when you go with her." She laughed and kissed me.

"Hey Jake."

"Yea baby?"

"Do you ever think about the future?" She turns around and looks at me. I never think about the future. Its not that I'm afraid of it, its just I don't want to know.

"What do you mean?" '_please don't say it, please don't_.'

"Do you ever wonder where we'll be a few years from now. You now married, kids that kind of stuff."

Shit she said it. I didn't want to get married and I didn't want kids. I'm not that kind of guy. But Bella is that kind of girl. I'd do anything for her. Anything but this. And now that she brought it up I'm scared she'll make me go through with it.

"Um no, no I don't. Do you?" I asked

She looks away and gets up. She walks over to the counter and leans on it.

"Yeah."

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because I want to know if this relationship is ever going to go some where."

"Oh." Its all I could say

"Yeah oh. Jake I um I think you should leave."

"What? Why?"

"You said it your self. This is not going any where. I need more then that."

I didn't say anything I just walked out the door and didn't look back.

_Should've seen her smile_

_Should've heard her laugh_

_Oh, the way her eyes would dance_

_When she brushed her hair back_

_She could've been mine_

_She would've been in another place and time_

_And now and then, I go there in my mind_

_She would've mine, she should've been mine_

_She could've been mine_

Its been over a year and I still think about her and that night. I remember her laugh and smile. How she was when she got really into a book. She would sit and not move at all until she was done. It was a little scary the first few times. She would always run her hands through her hair when she got upset. I tried to move on. I've been on dates and even went with this girl for a few months. But she wasn't Bella. I think back on that night and wonder what would have happened if I didn't walk out. If I fought her to keep me. I wonder where we would be today. Would she have changed my mind on the whole family thing? Now I'll never know. She would still be mine. If only I didn't walk out.

_Home got the holidays_

_A friends party, New Year's Eve_

_I turned around and found familiar_

_Blue eyes staring back at mine_

Its New Year's Eve 2009. 2010 just an hour away. A new year a new beginning people say. They make their New Year's revaluations. Some are able to do them, others cant. Like fitting into a size when you're a 14 and pig out at every meal. Or stop smoking yet you have a cigarette every morning when you read the paper and take smoking breaks at work. Those people just don't go through with them. Mine is the same as it has been for the past two years, get over Bella. Stop thinking about what could have been.

I drove up from L.A back to my dads place on the reservation he lives on in Washington state. It was just out side of Forks, another town where it always rains. Only good part about the rain is it keeps your plants alive.

I walked into Paul's place. He always has these big parties for New Year's. He finally meet a girl who can put up with his cockiness. Her names Angela. Her hair and eyes like Bella's. And there I go again thinking about Bella. Paul said Angela invited some of her friends this year who are in town visiting some family.

"Hey Paul, Angela." I said walking over to them. I gave Angela a hug and just nodded to Paul. We're guys what do you expect.

"Hey man."

"Hi Jake." Angela said.

"Gotta a lot of people here this year."

"Yeah. I invited some people I grew up that are visiting but I don't know where they went. Oh well they'll be the only ones you don't know so you'll know them when you see them." Angela said looking around.

"That made very little sense but I think I get it." I laughed. She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Beers in the kitchen dude." Paul told me.

"Cool. I'll see you later then." I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I started walking over to see Seth who was in the living room when I saw her.

Standing there. Not 10 feet from me was Bella. My Bella. I couldn't breath. She looks the same as I remember. Long brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a flowy white top. Only now she was wearing a pair of white heels. The Bella I knew never wore heels.

_A little girl came running up_

_And took her by the hand_

_And a memory in miniature said_

_Mommy whose that man_

_Should've seen her little smile_

_Should've heard her little laugh_

_Oh, the way her eyes just danced _

_When she brushed her hair back_

"Jacob." I heard her say. She was still soft spoken. I almost didn't hear her.

"Bella." Not only could I not breath but I could tal ether.

"MOMMY!" I heard a little kid yell. Bella looked behind me and smiled. Bent down and opened her arms. She picked up a little girl about three years old. She had curly brown hair down to her shoulders. She looked just like Bella but had bright green eyes. She wore a green dress that matched her eyes and held a small brown teddy bear with the same color green bow.

"Mommy whose that man." She said looking over and pointing over to me.

"Melina Esme Cullen what did I tell you about pointing sweetie?" She said to the little girl looking at her.

"That it's not nice and not to do it." Melina said lowering her arm.

"Good girl." Bella said as She kissed the little girls cheek and fixed her dress. And then I saw the ring. On her left hand sat a large diamond ring. Not huge to where it would be standing out every where she want but still large.

"Who is he mommy?" Bella looked at me and back to the little girl.

"He's an old friend of mommy's. His named is Jacob." She said and then looked at me. "Jake this is my daughter Melina Esme Cullen. Meena can you say hi." She looked at the little girl again.

"Hi." Melina said in a small voice obviously shy. Bella gives a small laugh. The little girl looked around the room and her eyes lit up when she saw a man walking this way. He was tall at least 6'5. Messy cooper hair and the same green eyes as the girls.

"DADDY!" Bella turned to see where the little girl was looking and her eyes lit up when she saw him walking up to them. Melina held her arms out to him. He took her out of Bella's arms and she laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you having fun."

"Yep!" she says nodding. He laughs and kissed her forehead. He stepped closer to Bella and kissed her lips.

"Hey baby." she says and kisses him again.

"Hello love." He looks over at me seeing that I'm still standing here looking at them. Bella looks over and waves me closer.

"Edward this is an old friend of mine Jake. Jake this is my husband Edward." I saw her eyes lit up again as she said his name. He stuck out his hand I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jake. Bells told me a lot about you."

"Yea you too. I'll see you later Bella." I say and walk away.

_She could've been mine_

_She would've been in another place and time_

_Now and then, I go there in my mind_

_She would've been, she should've been_

_She could've been mine, mine, mine_

I looked back at them and saw them talking and laughing with the little girl. The count down started and the little girl started yelling with all the people. Her parents laughed and joined in.

FIVE…FOUR…..THREE….TWO….ONE….HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone yelled. Noise makers were goin and confetti was thrown. I saw as Bella leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her again and again. He turned to the little girl and kissed her cheek and Bella did the same. I saw him say "I love you." to Bella and I saw her say "I love you too." I could hear them but I could read their lips.

I turned and left the house. I started walking home. Thinking that if I stayed that would have been me. I would be the one holding the little girl and kissing her forehead. Calling her sweetheart and being called daddy in return. It would be me kissing Bella as the new year came. I would have been me saying I love you. It would've should've could've been me.

In another place and time

Mine, mine, mine

Could've been mine

Should've been, would've been

Could've been all mine

Would've been mine


End file.
